Itachi Didn't Approve
by Funk Coffin
Summary: Sasuke is going to prom with Ino. Itachi doesn't like that one bit, but there really isn't anything he can do. Uchihacest, ItaSasu, but not too hard for once. Eh, M for the incest-ness and some language...
1. Chapter 1

_Why is ItaSasu so fun to write? It's just so...I don't even know!_

_Theme song: "One of Those Girls" by Avril Lavigne._

_Why is it Ino? Because out of Sasu-chan's three fangirls, Karin, Sakura, and Ino, she just seemed to fit. I initially had it be Sakura, but it was just to wrong and I simply couldn't do it. And Karin is extremely awesome, so I didn't want to say anything that would sound negative towards her. Plus, Ino just fit the song I was listening to ^-^_

_Oh, and this is AU as there was no massacre, Sasuke never left, blahblah_

* * *

"He's too young to date," Uchiha Itachi stated to his mother, Mikoto. They were in their kitchen, and Itachi was washing the dishes as his mother dried. Itachi, at 23, technically didn't live with his family anymore, but he still went over for most dinners, and as a rule still had to help clean the dishes like he use to, not that he minded as it was then when him and his mother had their quality time. And then he usually stayed for most nights in his old room. Why he even bothered renting his own place was beyond the rest of the family, but Itachi insisted. He had been gone for a few days, however, and when he came home he had heard the news that his little brother had his first girlfriend.

"He's 18 years old, Itachi. He's never had a girlfriend before, he should be allowed to take a date to the prom," Mikoto sighed, placing a glass. She didn't understand why he was more protective of Sasuke than she was.

"I thought he always said that the prom was a waste of time? Now, he's planning on not only going, but spending the night with some girl in the hotel?!"

"Ino's a nice girl of a nice family," Mikoto answered, sounding exasperated.

"The girl is a total _slut_!" Itachi cried, "You _know _she's not liking Sasuke for his personality! I heard she's had a million boyfriends, and left them all!"

Mikoto placed the glass she was holding on the counter and looked at her son directly in the face. "Itachi, regardless of what kind of girl she is, Sasuke is a legal adult now, capable of making his own decisions. Your reaction at dinner really seemed to upset him, and I don't like that. We are all going for lunch tomorrow with Ino's family, and you better apologize to him before then."

Itachi sighed. He knew that he was rather harsh to his younger brother at dinner, and he knew he probably went a little too far. But, Itachi being Itachi, the last thing he wanted to do was to march up to Sasuke's room and say that he was wrong. He _knew _he was right, after all. But then, he didn't want his precious little brother to hate him, either.

"Go," Mikoto ordered, pointing to the door. They made eye contact for a moment, but then he finally gave in and left.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, open up," Itachi called knocking the door to Sasuke's room. He heard no answer. Seeing that he'd get no invitation, he opened the door slowly.

"What do you _want_?" Sasuke groaned, sprawled out on his bed, fooling with his laptop, not looking up.

What did Itachi want? He wanted a lot of things. First of all, he wanted to murder that Yamanaka girl. Then he wanted to throw the laptop out the window because he felt that it could damage Sasuke's brain cells, which he couldn't allow. Then he wanted to give his adorable little brother a big hug and stay with him always, just the two of him. But if he actually said that, he'd probably kicked out of his room, which wouldn't be all that great.

"I want to...apologize," Itachi forced out. He went over to his brother's bed and sat on the side of it, peeking to see what Sasuke was looking at. Thankfully it wasn't porn or anything--Itachi would have had a fit if it was--he was only writing some research paper. Sasuke still didn't look up.

"Oh _really_?" Sasuke replied, slight humor in his voice. His attention still seemed to be focused on the computer, but he did have a smirk on his face.

"So..." Itachi trailed off.

"So what?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, saving his document and finally looking his brother in the face. Itachi felt his face turn hot as their eyes met.

"I apologized didn't I?" Itachi scoffed.

"Oh, so you suddenly and _miraculously_ like Ino now?"

"No, of course not. I still hate her, but I'm sorry for handling the situation in the way I did." Sasuke laughed, sitting up on his bed, snapping the laptop shut. He laughed in a _I-_knew_-you'd-be-like-that _sort of way. Itachi felt relief, seeing that his brother seemed neither offended nor hurt.

"Hey, I thought that you always said the prom was dumb, and that none of your friends were going anyway?" Itachi replied, in a semi-jokingly manner, a slight smile appearing, "I mean, you also had me kind of worried that some alien had kidnapped you and replaced you with someone else."

Sasuke laughed again, "Well, actually, I wanted to go all along. It was _because _my friends weren't going that I said I didn't want to go. Naruto's and his boyfriend, Gaara, have a long-distance relationship as he lives in Suna, as you know, and his family just visited last month, so there was no way he could have came. Lee is a year older, so he and Sakura did the whole prom thing last year. Then, Hinata doesn't like large crowds and dancing, she she and Kiba are going to have a romantic dinner alone. Oh, and Suigetsu and Karin's on-again off-again relationship was at an off. But they are at an on now, and they promise to remain so until prom is over, so we're going to share a limo and everything."

"Well, why did this come up with Ino only now?" Itachi questioned.

"Er, you see, she'd been going out with Shikamaru and they'd been planning to go, but then when Gaara's family came into town he met Temari and hit it off with her. Then she'd planned on going with Chouji, but that pairing was just a disaster waiting to happen. Somehow, between everything, she and I started talking and we decided to go together. I'm not quite sure _how _it happened, but I'm pretty glad it did," Sasuke smiled, clearly imagining his date.

"Are you _really _happy with this girl? I mean, face it, she's the first girl you've ever dated, and this is moving awfully fast, even if it is just prom," Itachi asked in a dead-serious tone, "I mean, are you _sure _this is the girl you want to lose your virginity to?"

Sasuke blushed, "Yeah, I guess so." A knot tied in Itachi's stomach.

"Don't worry, Nii-san, you'll get to know her tomorrow. You'll most certainly love her!"

* * *

The next day

Itachi certainly did _not _love her. His parents, Sasuke, and him, who had been sitting at the table of the cute little restaurant they were meeting at, stood up as Ino and her father, Inoichi, arrived. Ino gracefully ran to Sasuke, kissing him passionately on the lips. He _really _wanted to stab that girl right then. She turned to Itachi, to say hello, letting him get a good look at her.

To say that Ino was beautiful would be a major understatement. She had thick blond hair tied in a ponytail, some hanging loose to cover roughly half of her face. Her eyes were a sky blue that would mesmerize anyone who didn't know better. Her body, which she clothed in a very immodest manner, was curved in all of the right places. She wore all purple, a shirt that cut off just above her hips, and a short skirt. She had fish nets on her arms and legs, making her look all the more slutty, in his opinion.

How he survived the little luncheon was beyond him. He had lost his appetite, so all he managed to eat was a bit of salad. How could _anyone _eat, being forced to see _that girl _hang on Sasuke's arm like that, giggling angelically at everything he said, finding every excuse to kiss his cheek. He wanted to puke. Like that girl _really _liked Sasuke. Sure, she _pretended _that she was madly in love with him, but he knew that what she really wanted was to get in his pants. His hands curled into fists.

His parents betrayed him, of course. His father seemed to really hit it off with Inoichi, while his mother doted over the couple like the hopeless romantic she is. _If I go to court to have them no longer be my legal parents, would they cut me off their will?_ he wondered quietly. Probably.

* * *

A few days later 

"It's _time_!" Uchiha Mikoto called out from upstairs the night of the prom. For some reason, Ino had come over to _their_ house to get ready so that Mikoto could help her get ready. Sasuke, who was long ready, was sitting on the sofa by the stairway next to Itachi and their father, Fugaku. He was dressed in a very nice suit, that seemed so un-Sasukeish to Itachi. But he couldn't deny that he looked very handsome.

Karin and Suigetsu were also there, standing by the doorway, making sure the limo didn't drive off. Suigetsu was wearing a suit similar to Sasuke's, but it looked rather awkward on him, considering his upbeat personality. Karin had her hair tied back and was wearing a very simple but attractive black dress. She had switched to contacts that night, and had her make-up professionally done, so she looked really nice--nicer than usual, that is. As Ino, escorted by Mikoto, came down, she squealed with delight. Sasuke instantly shot up, meeting his date at the bottom of the steps.

Ino looked stunning. Her dress was purple just like her other outfit. It was a very nice dress, totally killing Karin's. It was modest spaghetti strapped and going down to her knees, something Itachi thought he would never see on her, yet it still looked sexy. Her ponytail was tied back in a bun, and although she still had hair loose in the front, it was clipped back so that her face was clearly shown. Sasuke's face turned bright red as she kissed him.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He ran quickly walked away to his room, ignoring protests from his mother who wanted to take a million pictures including him. He ignored Sasuke as he tried to make him stay. He just needed to get away.

* * *

Itachi let himself fall on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking.

_Why?_ he asked himself, _Why am I so protective over my brother? These feelings I have for him...They don't feel normal._

Itachi sat up, looking at all of the pictures posted around his room. Pictures of Sasuke and him flying kites, at the beach, birthdays, everything. He had so many pictures, he could hardly see the plain wall. Every single one had his precious little brother in it.

_Is it normal for someone to get such passion in their hearts when they see their little sibling?_

He pulled out a shoe box from under the bed. It contained all of Sasuke's school papers that he saved from the trash can. He liked reading what he wrote, he was a very talented writer. He took out a page that must have been written when Sasuke was in first grade or so. The question was "Who do you admire the most?" It read:

_I admire my NII-SAN! I looove him, because he is soo nice to me! I want to live with him forEVER, because he is VERYVERY special to me! He is the best person EVER!_

Tears formed in Itachi's eyes as he set the paper back in the box, and put it back under his bed.

_How I feel for my little brother isn't normal._

He loved his brother, and not just in a brotherly way. He had long since known that he wasn't straight, but...to love his own _brother_? He had suspected it, but he always cast that thought aside. He just _couldn't._

But he did.

He wondered what Sasuke was doing right now. Was he still at the prom, or was he in bed with _that girl_? Either way, he knew their hands were probably all over each other. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't ever love him.

Well, no. Of course Sasuke loved him. In a brotherly way. Nothing more.

_Nothing more_, he thought, as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Knock-knock!_

_Huh?_ Itachi's eyes partially opened, hearing this.

"Nii-san, it's me, open up!"

_Great, now I'm hearing things._

"Nii-san, _seriously_, open up!"

_Wait, is that really him?_

"It's over between Ino and me, okay?" Sasuke sounded like he was crying.

Itachi's eyes flew open, and he quickly went to his locked bedroom door, letting his sobbing brother in.

"You were right. Ino's a slut. She left me for some collage guy named Sai. They are more than likely fucking it up at his place right now." Sasuke had his coat off, just wearing his white shirt that was underneath, tie undone, and his shirt untucked.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Itachi let his brother in, and sat him down on the side of his bed.

"I know you are." Sasuke wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I don't know why I came back. I should probably go back to the hotel. We paid a lot of money for that room, after all, so I might as well use it anyway...I just didn't want to be alone."

"I'll go with you, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Nii-san."

* * *

Although it was a rather nice room, it was clearly meant for a couple. There was one bed, and that was pretty much it. There wasn't even a chair.

"Er, sorry Nii-san. I can sleep on the floor if you'd like."

"We're _brothers _Sasuke," Itachi quickly replied, not wanting to pass an opportunity to sleep in the same bed as him, "We can sleep in the same bed for one night."

"That's fine." Sasuke's back was to Itachi as he sat on the other side of the bed. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, and carelessly threw it to the side. He had an undershirt on, and he pulled it off over his head, revealing his smooth back. He tossed it to the side in the same manner. Itachi felt his pants bulge, cursing himself for thinking such things about his own brother. But he couldn't help it. His brother stood up, still not facing him, and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the ground. His gray boxers were low hanging, causing Itachi to look down.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ Itachi yelled at himself. _Why does my brother have to be so sexy?_

Sasuke turned around for a moment, letting Itachi see his smooth chest and abs. They weren't too defined, but Itachi decided that he was sexier that way. But he only got to stare for a moment as his baby brother climbed into the bed under the blankets, laying away from him.

Itachi quickly stripped himself down to his own boxers, and climbed into bed as well. The main lights were off, but the lamps on both nightstands were still illuminating the room enough for him to still see enough. He couldn't stop himself from brushing his foot against his brother's leg. Sasuke shivered, though Itachi figured that he probably assumed that it was an accident. He took a deep breath and said quietly, "That wasn't an accident."

Sasuke didn't answer. He simply pulled the covers higher up to his jawline. Itachi wished he could see his face. But since there was no objection, he let his fingers playfully go up and down his sweaty back. He started near his shoulders, but he went lower and lower until he reached where his boxers started. Since Sasuke _still _gave no reaction, he stopped, afraid to do something that he didn't like.

"You stopped," Sasuke whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke...I shouldn't have done that."

"I wish you'd keep doing that. It feels nice. When you go that low, I mean."

"Okay, Sasuke." He put his fingers at the rim of his boxers again. After a minute or so, he found himself loosing control, and slipping his hand into them, feeling his cheeks. Sasuke grabbed his arm from behind. Itachi felt instant regret. Sasuke would hate him now.

Sasuke rolled over, not letting go of Itachi's arm. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed him.

* * *

_I know, cliffhanger ending. I was going to write a lemon, but it just seemed too wrong for the story. I know a lot of people probably only read this thinking that there would be, but whatever. But if you guys like, I can write a ItaSasu PWP lemon! ^^  
_

_Note: This is not meant to be anti-Ino or even anti-Sai. Although I do find Ino to be slightly slutty, I don't hate her at all._

_Review please!!! ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I was originally going to have this story be just a simple smut-free oneshot...But then you guys all started alerting this story, telling me you wanted more...See, you guys make a difference! ^^_

_I am not Masashi Kishimoto. (Big shocker!!!)  
_

_

* * *

_

Ino found herself staring out of Sai's window. God, that was easily one of the worst fucks ever. Sure, he wasn't small down there, but he lack the--emotion.

She should of stayed with Sasuke. She could be getting herself a hunk of Uchiha instead of sitting in some crappy dorm in some crappy part of town.

Was it too late? Sasuke looked devastated when she ran off with Sai. Surely, he'd want her back! She still had a key, so she could always sneak up on him and have surprise sex. Or if he went home, she could just spend the night in the hotel by herself, which would be better than nothing, she supposed. She groaned as she stared at Sai snoring while spread out on his beat up couch.

* * *

"Sa-sasuke?" Itachi whispered as Sasuke pulled his mouth away. The kiss was sweet and loving. No tongue, but Itachi could feel the passion Sasuke had within him as his teeth lightly scraped on his lower lip. It wasn't at all brotherly, like some simple lip-kiss that you occasionally see. He was sad when it ended, but he was very alarmed as well.

"I'm not an idiot, Nii-san," Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother, pulling them both under the covers.

"Sasuke," Itachi repeated, in a more calm, loving tone. He could hardly see his brother under the thick covers, but their noses were pressed together, and he could feel his warm breath. He closed his eyes and snuggled up next to him, ready to sleep.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sasuke groaned, nudging his older brother as soon as he realized what his brother was doing. Well, mostly what he _wasn't _doing.

"Huh?" Itachi yawned.

"It's my prom night and you and I are just going to _snuggle_?" he asked, with a hint of seductiveness mixed in his tone. He came ever so closer to his elder brother, pressing his mouth to his jawline.

"We're brother, Sasuke. Are you sure you aren't just bummed out about Ino dumping you, and you are just using me to--you know?"

Sasuke, in a flash, let go and threw the covers off of them as he sat up. The lamp was still on, so Itachi could see the irritation and anger in his expression as he looked at him. They locked eyes for a moment. Itachi swore that Sasuke was pouting, crossed arms and all. It looked very childish, so he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" Sasuke smacked him on the head with a pillow. Itachi laughed harder. He sat up, grabbing his younger brother's wrists and pinning them to the headboard. Sasuke tried to pull away, but he wasn't nearly as strong, especially after Itachi moved himself so he was sitting on his legs.

"I'm sorry," Itachi chuckled, scooting closer up his legs, towards him until he was whispering in his ear, "But you are just so--_adorable_."

"Oh, sh-shut up.." Sasuke tried to sound stubborn, but he couldn't manage it anymore. His older brother's bare chest was against him now. He could feel Itachi's hardness pressing and causing friction against his own. He gasped at the feeling.

"Now, what were you complaining about?"

"N-nii-san," Sasuke let out, grabbing onto Itachi's hair, letting down his ponytail.

"It's Nii-_sama _now," Itachi said in a wicked voice as he slowly found himself sliding down his brother's body.

* * *

_Finally_, Ino thought, exasperated, _I thought I'd _never _make my way out of that Hell hole!_

It was a total pain in the ass trying to find someone to drive her back to the hotel through hitchhiking. Well, sure, a lot of people were willing to let her in, but not for the reasons Ino wanted.

_Thank God I wasn't totally killed_, she shivered, remembering some of the creepers who offered her a 'ride'. Finally, though, she saw spotted Kakashi driving by, probably returning home from somewhere, and was picked her up as soon as she signaled him. Although he was a pervert in his own way, she knew she had nothing to worry about with him. He was a very nice guy, obviously, as he was perfectly fine with driving her ten minutes away at who knows what time at sudden notice.

But there she was, standing at the revolving door entrance of the Konoha Hotel. She still looked totally hot, despite the fact that her make up was mostly worn off, and her hair wasn't as neat as before. But she figured that it wouldn't be at all on Sasuke's mind once she had her way with him. The more she considered it, the more she decided that she would get her way. She was able to walk through the hotel's doors confidently. Still...

It was rather late, the prom itself was long over. Ino searched the lobby for her friends. She spotted a few couples from her school sitting around, but none that she knew. Karin and Suigetsu weren't planning on spending the night together, so they were probably long gone. Sakura, who never even went, was probably off with Lee who knows where. Knowing that she wouldn't have a girl to give her emotional support, she sighed.

Suddenly she felt a knot in her stomach. She clutched it for a moment, and continued to walk toward the elevators. She played out in her mind, like a dramatic movie, how Sasuke would be crying emo-ly at her leaving him when she left. Then all of a sudden he would hear her open the door begging for his forgiveness. He would rub his eyes in disbelief and after a moment of considering the situation, he would lift her up over his shoulder and have hot sex with her the rest of the night.

No...That wasn't right. That's too quick. Sasuke would stare in disbelief a lot longer, and _then _they'd start kissing and kissing, slowly getting more and more passionate! Yes, that sounded better.

Or wait...Maybe she'd have to seduce _him_ first. That sounded like a lot of fun. Or would he try to seduce her? No, she should be all over him. She's had too much of guys hanging all on her, she wanted to be the one to do that for once.

The elevator door opened, and she quickly skipped in. It probably looked stupid, but she didn't care. She felt--giddy. Yes, that was the word. As the elevator went up, so did her joy and feeling of suspense.

* * *

Sasuke shivered as Itachi pulled his boxers to his ankles. Out of nervousness, he squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to instinctively cover himself, but he willed himself not to. He felt his brother come back up, pinning his arms, once again, above his head.

"Open your eyes," the elder brother chuckled quietly right before he lightly kissed the younger on the mouth for a moment. Sasuke's eyelids twitched for a moment, until he finally was able to open them completely, staring into another pair of eyes but a few inches away from him.

"Nii-san," Sasuke whispered, his voice uneven, "I--"

"Shh," Itachi whispered back. He let go of his arms, and quickly took his own boxers off, leaving them both completely exposed. However, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look down at his older brother, out of nervousness, so he kept his neck as stiff as possible, locking in on Itachi's eyes. After a few moments, Itachi realized this and laughed, pulling up the covers over them, up to his shoulders, as he still stayed perched over his younger brother, not at all touching him.

"There...It's dark under here," he chuckled, "You don't have to see anything...Only my face. I won't even touch you until you tell me to."

Sasuke swallowed. He looked deeply into his brothers eyes before he whispered, "Okay...I'm ready..."

At that moment, the slammed open.

"Saaasuke-kuuun!"

* * *

Mikoto and Fugaku silently sat at their large dining room table. It was late, but neither of them would be able to get any sleep anyway. They both sat at separate ends quietly, him reading yesterdays newspaper he never got around to reading, and she read a women's home magazine. The room was dim, but they had enough light. Their lack of verbosity wasn't due to any irritation between each other, but due to concern for Sasuke. They didn't know what to say.

After a while, Mikoto placed the magazine down and quietly spoke, "Ino's a nice girl..." She looked down as she said this, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes, she is...The boy will be fine," Fugaku answered without looking up, turning a page.

"But..." she looked up, right into her husband's face, "They've just started seeing each other...Are you sure they are ready for this?"

Fugaku took a deep breath and put the paper down. "Sasuke is a legal adult now..."

"I know," Mikoto sighed, "But...I can't help that think that maybe Itachi was right."

"It's prom night. It's perfectly normal for new couples to spend the night together for that. Plus, he's known Ino as a friend since elementary school."

"I know that. But still. When Itachi had his prom, he came home thirty minutes after it ended, and he'd been going out with that girl for a while."

"Yes, but since when does anyone ever use Itachi as an example for 'normal'?" Fugaku laughed, but then his face had irritation all over it, "Plus, just a few weeks later he claimed that he decided he wanted to be gay."

"That's not something you decide, dear," Mikoto replied in an aggravated tone. Unlike herself, who was totally open to her eldest son's sudden 'announcement', Fugaku was...Against it, to put it really lightly. She rubbed her temples. "Anyway, even if Itachi brought a guy to prom, he would have probably been home just as early."

However, Fugaku wasn't able to be brought back to topic. "I'm still hoping Itachi will realize that what he's doing isn't right. It's a shame to the Uchiha name. I was worried about Sasuke. I mean, he's best friends with Uzumaki Naruto, who is another one of _those people_. I'm just thankful Sasuke has only liked girls. He could go out with a hooker for all I care, as long as she's female."

"If Sasuke was to be homosexual as well, I'd accept him just as well. Love is _not _a decision! Our boys can go out with anyone they want to, male or female!"

"_Anyone_?" Fugaku grinned mischievously.

"Well, besides each other, of course," Mikoto laughed.

* * *

"I've got chips!" Sakura walked in to her dark living room. Naruto and Lee were sprawled out on the sofa, watching some new action movie. It was originally suppose to an 'at-home' date with Lee, but he insisted on inviting Naruto, to cheer him up. He was really upset about not being able to go to prom with Gaara, him being thousands of miles away, and Sakura and Lee weren't sure how he'd be able to take being alone in his room all night. Seeing her enter the room, they both shot up and grabbed the chips, then quickly returned to the sofa, otherwise ignoring her. _Boys._

"So, whaddid I miss?" she asked with a smile, sitting between them, (and on top of a lot of spilled popcorn.

"Nothing much," Naruto answered, his eyes still glued to the bright colors on the TV, "The heroine is just dealing with being sepearted from her true love."

"Oh," Sakura's smile faded. She turned her head to glare at Lee, who picked out the movie.

Lee forced a smile and said in a nervous tone, "We--well...But the hero is off on a vigorous mission to train and become stronger and stronger! He _had _to leave her in order to let his youthfullness reach full power!"

Naruto laughed, "You guys worry too much about me. It wouldn't matter if you guys played a romantic comedy--I'd be perfectly fine with it! Well, no...I don't like romantic comedies, but you get what I mean! I'm not _depressed_."

"If you were, it'd be only normal, though," Sakura replied sympathetically as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, if I was apart from Sakura, I'd definitely feel unyouthful! Though, I would feel the need become better and better until I'd see her next! Yes! I'd spend every other moment wallowing in sorrow, then training!"

"I agree...I don't think I could go on if I was without Lee! The thought alone of being so far separated from him, and for such long periods of time, make me want to cry! I'd be beyond devastated! Especially, because there is a good chance that you and Gaara will never actually be able to live in the same place, so it'd be that way _forever_!"

"You guys seriously _fail _as therapists."

"...That came out really wrong, didn't it?" Sakura replied in a dead tone.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry," Lee tried.

Naruto laughed again, "Nah, it's okay. Gaara and I started our relationship knowing this. Now shut up, I can't hear the movie."

Sakura's cell phone rang, playing a few verses of her favorite pop song.

"Dear God, it's going to take us twice as long to watch the move with all these interruptions!" Naruto groaned, "Besides, who the hell calls at this time of night? Especially the night of the prom!"

"It's Ino?" Sakura sounded confused.

"What, she isn't satisfied with that bastard?" Naruto laughed.

"I don't know," Sakura got up, excusing herself from the room to talk to her.

"I bet that's it," Naruto poked Lee, "I bet she took one look at his dick and left!"

"That's horrible, Naruto," Lee replied formally.

"Whatever, Bushy-brows, you know it's true!"

"WHAT?" Naruto and Lee jumped, hearing Sakura's exclaim.

"I bet Ino just told her his size. It must be _really _small!" Naruto chuckled. Lee ignored him.

"He--Are you sure? Okay...Well. I'm shocked! What a _bastard_! _Why _would he do that to you?!"

"Or not..." Naruto trailed off. His smile faded.

"Yeah, Ino. One second...Yeah, I'll be right over."

* * *

_Yeah, I tried to make Sakura less fail-ish. _

_Don't worry, next chapter I'll go back to when Ino walked in. I'll have it in both Ino's and Itachi/Sasuke's perspective. I just wanted to save that for next chapter, and I _really _wanted to write that last scene. Plus, I'm a fan of cliffhangers!_

_I was originally going to have it in just Itachi's perspective, but that didn't really work out. It kinda went Ino-Sasuke-Ino-Sasuke/Itachi-Mikoto-Sakura/Naruto. I don't know. Does it _really _matter?_

_Review! Suggestions are always good!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Edit: I __reposted this chapter because I made a lot of mistakes and I forgot to add several points. I meant to just replace the chapter with the edits, but I accidentally deleted it instead, so I had to totally replace it. Sorry for those who alert this story and was sent it twice ^^'_

_I wish I owned Naruto...Well, no, not Naruto per se...I want to own Gaara and Neji! *glomps* Hey, that reminds me, I should probably add Neji in this story at one point in time, now that this isn't just a oneshot. I don't know how, though. Hm. Well, the point is--I don't own Naruto  
_

_I am still on the fence on whether or not I should add lemon. I don't know!!! T-T It probably wouldn't be for a while, anyway._

_So...Here's the new chapter! Yay?_

_

* * *

_

A Little Earlier

"Sasuke-kuuun!" Ino opened flew the door open, "I'm baaack! Did you miss me? I'm sure you--AHHH!!!" She slammed the door back shut in front of her.

_What the hell was that?!_ Ino thought, in shock. There was some girl on top of Sasuke! She couldn't tell who it was, as her hair was hanging down, covering her face, and the blanket went up to her shoulders, so she couldn't tell whose body it was, either. Sasuke turned his head to look straight at her for a moment, about as in shock as she was now, then the girl collapsed on top of him, clearly out of surprise of her jumping in to the room. Or to hide her face.

She took a deep breath and stuck her key back in the door and went back in.

Sasuke was sitting on the side of the bed, his boxers put back on. The girl was under the covers, only a bit of hair was visable.

"Who the fuck is that?" Ino asked in a pissed off, yet surprisingly even tone.

"Get out," Sasuke replied. He was looking down at his feet.

"Tell me now, dammit!"

"Get out," Sasuke repeated. He locked eyes with her, giving her a very cold stare.

"I will once you tell me who that bitch is! You're _cheating _on me, God dammit!" Sasuke glanced at the lump in the bed, then back at her.

"You're one to talk about cheating. We were over the second you went off with Sai."

"That was _nothing_!"

"Just like we are," he answered matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not! We're _not _over!" Ino's voice started shaking, her hands making fists, "But when I say we're not over, I _don't _mean that we're still a pair. I mean that you'll be sorry!"

"Get out."

"Fine! But you _will _regret this!" She took out her camera phone and snapped a picture. There. You could clearly see that Sasuke was in bet with someone who was obviously not her. Plus, if he brought up Sai, it'd just be his word against hers. Sasuke's face showed alarm, and he started to get up to grab her. But she had already had raised her chin and left in a dignified manner.

She left the room with a smile on her face. As soon as she got down the elevator, she poked her eyes, springing tears, and rubbed her eyes for her mascara to run. She checked her compact mirror, and she practiced making a distraught face. As soon as she looked perfect and practiced making sobbing noises, she flipped open her phone again and called Sakura's number.

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Itachi pushed the blanket off of him as soon as they were sure Ino was gone.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san," Sasuke groaned, "It's my fault. I invited you. I kissed you. I asked you to do--that."

"No, it's fine...But we'll be screwed if we're found out, you know. People in this village hardly accept homosexuality, so how do you think they'd accept homosexual _incest_?"

"...Naruto would understand."

"Yeah, but our dad won't." There was silence.

"I don't know, Nii-san."

* * *

Several Minutes Later

"Why exactly am _I_ the one driving?" Naruto groaned, "I mean, Ino's _your _friend!"

"Well it was _your _friend who cheated on her!" Sakura resisted the urge to smack him--he could lose control of the steering wheel, "You know I'm night blind! Plus, Lee had to get home, anyway!"

"I--I don't think Sasuke would do something like that..." his tone changed.

"I _showed _you the pic she texted me!"

"But he's just not that type of person."

"Ask me an hour ago, and I would have agreed with you."

"So what are we going to do? Smack Sasuke upside the head?"

"No, Naruto, we're going to drive Ino home. Or at least you are. I'm probably going to stay at her house to comfort her," Sakura repeated for the tenth time through clenched teeth.

"So we aren't going to check the scene out?"

"_No, _Naruto."

"Then how do get the full story?!" Naruto practically yelled, "We only got Ino's side. I'm sure Sasuke has a lot to say for himself. We might not be getting the full picture here!"

"If you want to ask Sasuke tomorrow, go ahead. But I've got all I need to stay on Ino's side," she sighed.

"Whatever," Naruto replied exasperatedly, as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. He looked Sakura in the face, "But I'm going _home _as soon as we get to Ino's house, got it?"

"Got it," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Naruto said sternly, "I am _not _going to stay at Ino's place with you and help with her pity party."

* * *

Itachi sat on the bed, now fully dressed, as Sasuke, (also fully dressed,) was peeking outside the window to see the front entrance of the hotel.

"Is she still down there?" Itachi called.

"Er...yeah. A car just pulled up to her. Oh wait, someone's coming out, but I can't see who it is...Oh shit, that's Naruto's car! I think that's Sakura down there!" Sasuke ran towards the door, grabbing his coat and key.

"Are you going down?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, so you better hide in case we come back up!" he answered, about to open the door

"What good would going down there do? They'd probably be gone by the time you'd make it, and even if you did, you'd just look desperate," Itachi sighed.

"Well, it's better than nothing, right?" Sasuke cracked the door open.

"No," Itachi replied, "At this rate, it'd probably be best to just wait until morning."

"But..." Sasuke pondered, closing the door again, "Maybe if you came down with me, it'd disprove everything. I mean, the picture didn't show that we were...well, doing anything sexual. I could just say the truth--that Ino went off with some guy, so I invited you to come over to keep me company. It'd be our word against hers, and--"

"Yes, but Ino _did _see that we were--_involved._ Sure, no one would believe her, but do you want her to know, anyway? I'm sure _someone _would believe her, and even if no one did, suspicion about us would arise."

"...True."

"It's a no-win situation here," Itachi fell back on the bed, staring at the celing.

"What should we do?" Sasuke asked, putting his keys and coat back down.

"I don't know..." Itachi told the ceiling.

"...I think I'll tell Naruto," Sasuke sat back down besides his brother, "Like I said, he'll understand."

* * *

Naturally, Naruto ended up staying with Sakura at Ino's house.

_Shoot me now,_ Naruto thought as Sakura had her arms around Ino's shoulders, comforting the crying girl. They were sitting on the bed, as Naruto was standing at the doorway, trying to find an excuse to jump ship.

"I should have never let Shikamaru go," Ino sobbed into Sakura's shoulder, "He was the best thing that ever happened to me! Damn that Temari girl! Damn her whole family!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but that's the love of my life you are damning."

Ino looked up at Naruto, her blue eyes bloodshot, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm just an emotional wreck here. It's just--guys are _jerks_ who should all die!"

"I'm a guy!" Naruto scoffed, "Plus, you are _still _trying to kill Gaara by saying that."

"Yeah, but you guys are gay, so it doesn't count," Ino smiled weakly, "You two aren't _real _guys!"

"Thank you," Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Hey," Sakura tried, with a light smile, "Lee isn't all that bad."

"Yeah," Ino let by, "He's a decent guy and all, but he's kind of a freak of nature that way. Plus, he really fails in the eye-candy department!" Sakura's smile then turned into a forced, pained one, and her hands clenched into fists. Naruto had to laugh.

"Well," Sakura managed through clenched teeth, "Do you have any ideas who that girl was, anyway?"

"No..." Ino sniffed for a second, then burst in to tears. Naruto wanted to gag.

"Okay, so...I...gotta go," Naruto turned around, ready to leave.

"Just another guy leaving me!" Ino wailed. Naruto forced a fake-smile and turned around. "So many guys _always _leave me!"

_Oh please,_ Naruto thought, _Out of your ten million boyfriends, Shikamaru was the only one who left you. Well, and Sasuke, I guess. But still, _you _are the one who leaves people, not the other way around. _But due to Sakura's glares and _don't-you-dare-leave-me-alone-here _expression, he didn't dare leave.

"Fine, fine," Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, "I'll stay here with you as long as your heart desires!"

"No," Ino sniffed, "I don't want to force you!"

"Okay, then! I'm gone," he smiled and quickly started to bolt out. But then Sakura cleared her throat. It was a very threatening sound, that usually is followed by something even scarier, so he turned around again. He sighed.

_This is why I don't go out with girls, _he thought dryly, _Oh, Gaara, if only you were here now...__  
_

_

* * *

_

_Yay! Chapter 3 finished! Shorter, but I have had less of an opportunity to use the internet, so I thought it'd be best to just to get another chapter out of the way, shorter or not._

_I know that this chapter and the last weren't really focused on ItaSasu, but that should change. I don't think I'm going to show any GaaNaru, either, unless you guys _really _want me to. But then, I think maybe I'd be better off writting a GaaNaru story, parallel to this one, if I have the time. (Tell me what you think.)...I just had to write those scenes, because...I just _had _to! _

_Review please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Would Masashi Kishimoto _really _waste his time on some fanfic like this?_

_Chapter 4! Yay! Be excited! Unless you don't want to be, of course. I don't know..._

_I'm going to gradually stop writing in Naruto's POV...this will *_probably*_ be the last chapter I do so. *Isn't making promises in case I change my mind*_

_Translation:_

_Moshi-moshi = Hello (when answering a phone)  
_

_

* * *

_

The Next Morning-10 AM

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he awoke. He ended staying at Ino's until 5 am, listening to her go on and on. He could have sworn she was faking it for sympathy.

He reached for his cellphone that was charging on his nightstand next to his bed. He had three missed calls, but he just assumed that they were all from Gaara. He flipped it open to check, just to be sure.

Naturally, the first two _were _from him. The third, however, was from Sasuke.

Naruto really wasn't playing sides in this 'situation'. However, after spending almost four hours listening to Ino whine and complain, he _really _just wanted to forget about it. He knew he _should _still get Sasuke's side, but he was too worn out to listen at the moment. So he called Gaara back instead.

* * *

10:30

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's apartment door. Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Dobe, just open the door!"

Silence.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached for the handle. It was unlocked. Typical.

"I'm coming in, now!"

Silence again. Sasuke sighed and opened the door slowly. Naruto was sprawled on his messy bed, his legs up on his headboard. He was talking quietly on his phone. After a moment, Naruto looked up at him emotionlessly. "I'll call you back later, Gaara," Naruto said quietly, before hanging up. He turned to sit up straight.

"So," Sasuke trailed off as Naruto sat his phone on his nightstand.

"It's rude to just burst into someone's home, you know," Naruto stared at him with interest.

"It's rude to leave people waiting, too," Sasuke glared back.

"Well, what do you want?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "All have you know, I've been forced to submit to listening Ino bitch and moan all night about _you_!"

_Great, _Sasuke thought warily, _He already knows Ino's side of the story. He may not listen to what I have to say. _Naruto, however, just continued to stare at him.

"You burst into my place, interrupting my conversation with Gaara, and you don't even say anything?" he asked in a slightly cold voice. Sasuke sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Yes," he looked down, "About last night..."

"I had to deal with this all night, you know. What makes you think I want to hear anything more about it?"

Sasuke's face shot up, astonished. "So, you won't even listen to my side of the story? You will just automatically listen to _her _instead of yourown best friend?!"

"No, that's not it. I'm not playing sides at all. I'm just sick of this," Naruto said in a very annoyed tone. After a moment of locking eyes with each other, he finally sighed, "But, whatever. Go ahead and say what you want. Who was that girl, anyway?"

Sasuke felt his face grow hot, not knowing how to say it, "We-well, uh, it...kind of was, um--"

"Dear God, just say it already!"

"...Itachi," Sasuke said very quickly, looking back down, not wanting to see his friend's expression.

"_Really?_"

"Yes," he answered, still not looking up.

"Ino...that stupid liar!"

"Huh?" Sasuke's face shot up again.

"Well, I know this may sound totally disgusting, but she said you and 'the other person' were fucking each other when she walked in!" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke didn't respond. He continued, "Yeah, she probably just saw him next to you like in the picture, not realizing it was him, and assumed the worst. Damn that girl for twisting the story like that! I'm kind of pissed that I had to go through all of that for nothing, though. But hey, you explain it to her, you guys can be a pair again! Well, if you can get past her lying about the fact that she saw you hacking up someone else, and all. But I think it could work, don't you think?"

"Um..."

"Wait, she _was _lying about seeing you having sex with someone else, right?"

"Um...."

"You and your brother weren't...?!"

"Um..."

"You and your _brother_...were fucking each other?!"

"So to speak."

"You are one sick bastard," Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke sighed, "I know."

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"So," Naruto grew a coy smile, "Did you end up going all the way?"

"No, Ino came in when we were about to. After that, the mood was lost."

"But from what you know, was he any good?" Naruto's smile grew more mischevious, "You know, if it weren't for Gaara, I'd say I wouldn't mind a threesome! But, hey, maybe when he's in town, you could lend him to the two of us and--"

"You called _me _a sick bastard?!"

"Fine, fine...But would you guys mind making a tape? I've always wanted to see brotherly love in action! Yeah, yeah! Maybe you could even add some roleplay or--"

"Go to hell," Sasuke spat.

"Hey, why are you the only one who gets to see your brother's sexyfine-ness? That's not fair!

"I swear, if you say another stupid thing like that, I'm leaving," Sasuke felt his hands tighten into fists.

"I'm sorry. I'm just jealous that I don't have a brother to fuck me."

"I'll tell Gaara you said that."

"No you won't," Naruto laughed, "I have blackmail now!"

"You're a great friend, you know," Sasuke rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I know...Hey wait, you are the bottom of the relationship, right? I mean, you're younger and all, but I just can't picture Itachi--"

"Goodbye, Naruto," Sasuke got up, heading for the door.

"Whatever," Naruto replied, "And hey, I'm on your side now! Brotherly love is an automatic win!"

"Be very thankful my brother isn't here right now," Sasuke glared back around at him as he started to open the door.

"Also, don't worry," Naruto said in a more serious voice, "I won't tell anyone."

"Liar," Sasuke called right before he closed the door behind him, "You are going to tell Gaara the second I'm gone."

_Well he doesn't count, _Naruto thought right before he reached for his phone.

* * *

"My boy did _what_?! Really?" Mikoto gasped. Ino was standing in the doorway, in tears. She wrapped her arms around her, locking her into a big hug.

"Yes, I saw it," Ino told Mikoto's shoulder that her face was now pressed to.

"Oh, come on inside, you poor thing," she led her into the living room.

* * *

Itachi was back in his own apartment. He sat in a chair, his hands cupping his forehead. He had a really big headache.

_Ring-ring-ring! _his phone called out to him from his pocket. He pulled it out reluctantly. It was his mother. He let it ring for a moment before answering it.

"Moshi-mosh_i_," Itachi tried to say in an upbeat voice.

"Itachi," his mother answered, "Ino is over."

_Shit!_ Itachi screamed inwardly. He took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, and?"

"How much do you know about last night?" She sounded dead serious. He could hear Ino sniffling in the background. Serious overkill, in his opinion.

"Well, I assume Ino knows more than I," Itachi trailed off, trying to keep his voice even.

"I sure hope so. If I find out that you are hiding something, you will be in big trouble."

"What would I be hiding, exactly?" His voice was starting to get shaky.

"Sasuke cheated on Ino," she answered slowly, "And I want to know if he told you anything."

"He did?" Itachi faked surprise. It sounded totally fake, of course.

"Cut the crap and tell me everything you know. I know you must have spoken to him; he always calls you when he's in trouble. Starting with telling me where your younger brother is right now. I _will _find out."

Itachi slammed the phone shut. It rang a few moments later, so he turned it off. _There! _Then his house phone started ringing.

_Damn that Ino girl!_

He sat quietly for a few moments, considering what he should do next. Finally, he grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

Ino found herself in one of the Uchiha's bathrooms. A very nice one with glass sinks, professionally painted walls, oak medicine cabinets, smooth tiles on the floor, and milky white crown molding. All to be expected for a family as affluent as them. She stared into the gold trimmed mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was every which way, her make-up was all smeared with mascara all down her cheeks, and she could swear that her skin looked slightly less perfect than usual.

Normally, she would have been mortified that she'd be in a mansion this nice, looking like that. However, in this case she _wanted _that look. But now that she had already shown that look off to all those who needed to see it, she could try to clean herself up a bit. She assumed that Itachi was coming over soon, and no matter what the situation was, she had to look flawless for him.

Sure, Itachi said he was a homosexual, but Ino was sure that he didn't really mean it. It was just his own way of getting space from all of the girls who idolized him. She could see right past his act. She _saw _the way he looked at her when she was with Sasuke. He was _obviously_ jealous of his younger brother.

One radiant smile would melt him like butter. All she had to do was get him alone and she could do whatever she wanted with him. She could just tell him that she would dub the _situation _with Sasuke a misunderstanding if he gave in to her. It wouldn't take much convincing, she knew, because Itachi would do anything for his younger brother. He'd do her even if he was gay.

In a way, even if she didn't get to hook up with Sasuke, things ended up turning perfectly. Itachi was the one she was _really _after all along. She never thought she had any chance with him, so she thought that she could settle for the younger version of him. But now her many daydreams could very well become reality. Plus, it'd be a _really_ good way to get back at Sasuke.

She smiled angelically at her reflection. Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter over!_

_Like I said in a previous chapter--I really don't hate Ino that much. So any Ino lovers, please don't hate me!_

_I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I'm pretty much all set on what's going to happen here on out. I hope you guy all bear with me until the end! I'm kind of busy lately, so I can't update super fast, but still._

_Please review!!!! Reviews make the world go 'round!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all! Welcome to Chapter 5! I still haven't magically transformed into Masashi Kishimoto...yet. I am also not TV Tokyo. Wait, is it possible to actually -be- a company? That'd be rather epic._

_These types of chapters are hard to make...I hope you still enjoy...  
_

_You know what? I don't care what I said, I'm still going to have Naruto's POV when I feel like it.  
_

_

* * *

_

No, Naruto did not instantly call Gaara as soon as Sasuke left...He could save that for later. He called Sakura.

"I'm telling you, Sasuke didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto tried to beat through Sakura's thick skull.

"Prove it," Sakura balanced her house phone between her right shoulder and her ear as she tidied up her living room from the mess Lee and him made.

"I spoke to him," Naruto sighed. He was laying on his bed, his feet up by his pillows, and his head hanging upside down off the end. His cell, which was on speaker phone, was laying on the floor in front of his face.

"So? Of course that's what he'd say. It doesn't mean it's true. You are speaking to me now. I could just as easily say that I just saw a cat fly to the moon, but you wouldn't believe it."

"Yeah, but you don't sound convincing. I could tell that he was speaking the truth. I know when I'm being lied to, and I'm not a total idiot," Naruto said right before he slid down his bed some, hitting his head on the ground with a thump. It hurt, causing him to cry out.

"Yeah, I can see that you are a total rocket scientist," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, I just slid off my bed! I was hanging upside down! But hey, I think my foot is stuck in a tangle of sheets. My head is kind of pinning the sheet down, so I can't move or get unstuck. So, I don't know what to do..."

"My point exactly," she answered dryly.

"Hey, my elbow is pinned behind my back and it really hurts!"

"Which is why I'm going to stay on Ino's side."

"Hey--_ow_--No, Sasuke _did _give proof! Proof that used actual logic!"

"Then tell me."

"...I can't."

"Oh, why not?" Sakura clutched the phone with one hand as she went down to clean up snack remnants from under the couch.

"I promised I wouldn't!" Naruto stated in an obvious tone.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but that's just not good enough for me. Although I always considered Sasuke to be one of my main friends, but Ino is my _best _friend. Unless there is some ground-breaking evidence, I'm going to stick with her."

"But there _is _ground breaking evidence!" Naruto cried.

"This conversation is over," Sakura answered calmly.

"But wait--" Naruto started quickly. But she hung up. _Dammit._

_

* * *

_

Itachi got into his sleek black car. He could just as easily have walked to the main Uchiha residence, but he wanted to make an entrance. Not that they'd probably even see, because they'd more than likely be in the sitting room drinking tea or something, but it was the thought that count. Still, a guy could dream. After only about three minutes of driving, he arrived, driving into the long, grandiose entryway, parking right in front of the mansion. Ino and his mother were sitting on the patio set next to the front door, clearly waiting for him. Perfect.

His car stereo was blasting some mainstream song, not that he actually listened to that type of music, but because he figured that it fit the background situation very well. After he unbuckled his seat belt, he flung open the door, stepping out movie star style, and striking a subtle pose. He took his sunglasses off and into his pocket and straightened his ponytail. He looked at both his mom and the slut-girl sexily...Well, mostly towards Ino, but making sure his mom noticed how cool he looked. He knew he looked that way, wearing well-fitting jeans and a tight fitting gray shirt with a black jacket over it. Never mind the fact that it was getting too hot to wear this sort of outfit, he looked perfect.

His goal was to convince Ino and his mother that he knew anything about last night. All he had to do was catch the bitch's eye and say in a sexy tone how he was so shocked by this whole incident. He would grudgingly lock eyes with her and tell her that he knew nothing. Then, he'd move even closer towards her and tell her that he was sure that this was a misunderstanding, and that it'd be best for all if she just moved on and forget about it. That Sasuke was a good guy who would _never _want to hurt her or anyone else. She would let her whorish instincts kick in and believe and say anything he tried to put into her mouth.

Luckily, she knew that he was openly gay, so he wouldn't have to worry about her trying to hook up with him. Sure, she'd eventually figure out that she was tricked, but it would all be over by then. Sasuke and him would win, Ino would lose. The two brothers would secretly get back to what they left off last night, no one but Naruto ever knowing. Yes, that was something Itachi could look forward to. It was even worth stooping to _that girl's _level.

He walked up to the two women male-model style, casually glancing at his watch, as if to hint that he was a busy man. He stopped right up in front of them, pulling up a seat to sit next to them. "Hey, ladies."

Mikoto rolled her eyes. Ino's eyes got big. Itachi winked at her. He could swear she blushed.

"Itachi," the older woman sighed, clearly seeing through his act, "Let's get serious."

"We weren't already?" he chuckled in a casual tone. Ino added in, harmonizing with him. If one didn't know any better, they would think that they were a couple. So much for her being devastated.

"So, Itachi, about last night--"

"I already said, I don't know anything," Itachi said in a mesmerizing tone.

"I don't believe you," his mother's eyes widened.

"Ino believes me, right?" he gestured his head towards her.

"That's what he says," Ino answered with an assured smile. Wow, it was working better than Itachi ever imagined. Was he really _that _good? He expected that it would take time to reel her in.

"Well then, could you at least give any hints on who it could be?" her eyes widened even more, "I mean, you _do _know your brother more than anyone, after all."

"Yes, and because I know him so well, I say that it must have been a misunderstanding," he turned his head to lock eyes with Ino. "So what do you think?"

"You _do _know him more than anyone," she said shyly. Mikoto, who had started to fume, poured the last of the tea into Ino's cup and then excused herself to get more.

"My baby brother is a decent young man," Itachi said proudly.

"I still don't think that it'll work out between us," Ino sipped her tea.

"Shame," Itachi's eyes followed his mother as she went inside.

"I hate to leave your mother hanging, but it'll be a while before the next pot of tea will be done. You see, I've never actually seen the entire house of yours, just bits and pieces of it when I got ready for prom," she scooted closer towards him, "I would really like a tour."

Itachi sighed. He didn't know what to say. On one hand, he probably should keep the act up, but he _really _didn't want to be alone with her throughout all the rooms in their house. But he figured that he still had little to worry about her whoring herself all over him with his..._sexuality_, so he agreed with a forced smile.

"I'm excited," Ino squealed, grabbing onto his arm, much like Itachi saw her do to Sasuke. _This probably won't end too well..._

* * *

Sasuke found himself sitting at some old-fashioned diner, biting into some low quality cheeseburger and sipping some machine-produced milk shake. He didn't have anywhere _else _to go right now. Maybe he shouldn't have walked out of Naruto's place so fast.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru called out to him. He and Chouji were just entering the diner, and they headed towards him, pulling up chairs to sit next to him.

"So what's up?" Chouji asked casually.

"You guys are both ex-boyfriends of Ino," Sasuke set his burger down in the basket, "So you can probably sympathize with me when I say this--Ino's a bitch."

Shikamaru laughed, "I hear you there. I have never met a more troublesome girl. I looked at Temari twice--and I mean just glanced, not checking her out or anything--and _she _left _me. _Then she acted like I was some bastard cheater! I wasn't even going to break up with her! It wasn't until _after _we were over that I ended up with Temari!"

"When she broke up with me, she claimed that she only dated me out of desperation. She couldn't have no date to the prom, she said. But she decided that she'd rather be some old maid than have anything to do with me," Chouji chuckled, despite himself.

Sasuke looked up. He never particularly got along with either of the two guys, but he figured that they could be good allies. "Did you hear about what happened to the two of us?" he asked.

"Who hasn't?" Chouji laughed loudly, Shikamaru joining in.

"You believe it?" Sasuke asked emotionless.

"Well, yeah," Shikamaru answered, "But it was nothing less of what the slut deserved."

"Yeah, and to celebrate your giving her that, Shikamaru will take the tab!"

"I didn't agree to that!" Shikamaru frowned. But he knew that he couldn't get out of it, so he accepted it.

Sasuke studied the two. Sure, they thought that he was some cheating bastard, but they had no venom towards him. They could be useful to have around.

* * *

"Er, so this is Sasuke's room," Itachi gestured towards his brother's open door, inviting her in. He walked in before her, turning on the light. She shut the door before behind her as she entered.

"So, Itachi-kun," Ino blinked flirtatiously, moving dangerously close towards him, causing him to back into Sasuke's bed. Everything was working perfectly for her. She would have sex with the man of her dreams, right in the bed of the man she hated.

"I-Ino," Itach tried to keep space between them. Ino smiled and placed her hands on his shoulder, moving in to kiss his cheek. She forced her hands down, making him sit on the bed.

"Yes?" she smirked, pushing him back so that he would lay down.m

"You know I don't like girls, right?" he asked, instantly pushing himself back up.

"_Suuure_ you don't," Ino winked. She moved closer to him so that they were chest to chest and her full lips less than an inch away from his ear.

"I'm serious," Itachi pushed her away. She had a bit of concern on her face, but she tried to push herself back closer to him. He simply stood walked around her and reopened the door. "Let's see the next room, shall we?"

* * *

About twenty minutes after leaving to make the tea, Mikoto found herself bringing the pot out to only Itachi.

"Where is Ino?" she asked, sitting down in her chair.

"She decided to leave," Itachi stated matter-of-factly.

"How come?" she raised an eyebrow at her son.

"It was of everyone's best interest."

"Is that so?" she locked eyes with him. "How come she didn't say good bye?"

"She made a hasty exit, one could say."

"I think I'll have to call her," Mikoto got up, back towards the inside of the house.'

"Why?" Itachi inquired, "She said it's over between her and Sasuke. She agreed that it was a misunderstanding."

"You and I both know exactly what you did," she poured tea into Itachi's cup.

"Her words, not mine," Itachi took a sip.

"I don't care. Either way, I don't trust you or Sasuke."

"_Why_ are you making such a big deal of this?!" Itachi was finally loosing his cool demeanor.

"Because I am your mother," she stated very businesslike, "Such things are very important for me to know."

"Well, then if you don't trust me, then I'll be leaving," Itachi got up towards and headed towards his car.

"Okay then," Mikoto replied, raising her tea cup to her mouth.

* * *

Sasuke's phone rang just as the three were wrapping it up at the diner. He was relieved when he saw that it was Itachi.

"Sasuke, our mother is the nosiest woman on the face of the planet," Itachi exclaimed before Sasuke even had a chance to say anything.

"You spoke to her?" Sasuke asked, skipping hellos.

"Yes, and she doesn't trust us at all! Don't even bother going back to their house, she'll just pester you. The two of us should just stay at my apartment. Together. At least until your graduation next week."

"I like the sound of that," Sasuke smiled mischievously. Sure, most of the world hated him now, but rooming with his Nii-san could prove to be worth it.

* * *

_And now the chapter is over...Too much dialogue, isn't there? This was easily the hardest chapter to write, ever. I had to force myself out of writers block, to be honest. But next chapter _I promise_ there will be some Uchihacest!!! _

_Just so you know, I'm going to tell you all now--Ino's not done yet. She just was really pissed that she didn't get her way with 'Tachi-chan. I still have a lot more planned when it comes to her.  
_

_Oh, and if anyone is interested, the song Itachi was playing was "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. Not that I listen to her, either, but whatever. _

_Review?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, as promised, there will be some Uchihacestness in this chapter! Though, I don't think there will be a full on lemon yet...Though I don't expect this story to be super long or anything_, _I still think that I should wait until the story is more concluded, ya know? Don't worry, I have it all planned out, and I am pretty sure that there will be about ten to fifteen...maybe more maybe less. ;) So enjoy for now!_

_Oh, and I want to thank you all for the reaction to this fic! I was afraid that...with the incestuous nature of the story and all...um...Er, well a lot of people are slightly against the idea of ItaSasu, to say the least, so I was afraid that I'd be totally burned. You get the idea. But, nevertheless--Thank you all! You are the reason I write!_

_Why am I so incapable of writing a long chapter? Sigh..._

_I don't own Naruto...Would you even believe me if I said I did? No, you wouldn't..._

_

* * *

_

Despite being brought up rich, Sasuke really wasn't much of a material person. It only took him one duffel bag to pack all of his necessary things he'd need for a week. Well, it was Sunday, and he was graduating on Wednesday, but he knew that he'd probably be gone for good. He'd been planning on moving out as soon as he graduated...but he had imagined his doting mother helping him pack, his father giving him some speech about being a man, his brother leaning on the wall in the background, smirking at him. There would be a small party, or at least a big family dinner, similar to when Itachi 'moved out.'

But there he was, despite Itachi's wishes for him to just go straight to his place, quickly stuffing all of his favorite and/or needed items into his bag. He tried to do it as fast as possible, he didn't want to run into his parents. He specifically waited, hiding behind shrubs, until he knew that they'd be gone, but he didn't know when they'd come back.

He knew his parents didn't hate him by any stretch of the imagination. Their love for him was unconditional, like any good parents. They--namely his mother--were just disappointed in him. He knew if he just got away for a while, he could just wait for the whole situation to boil over. Of course, they never needed to know about him and his brother's--_relationship. _But then, it should be easy enough for him to hide.

After all of his things were stuffed together, he left his room, closing the door behind him, looking straight ahead. He kept looking straight forward until he managed to reach his car, which had been stationary all this weekend--he had been forced to walk everywhere he went thus far. Downtown Konoha, was a rather small and close together, so there was really no need for a car, but he wanted to make sure his parents _knew _that he came and left.

He got in his car and shoved the bag on the passenger's seat. He took a deep breath, put his keys in the ignition, and drove away from his home without looking back, towards his brother.

* * *

Itachi's apartment, despite the fact that he hardly ever actually stayed there, was a total mess. Or was that the reason why it was in that condition? He didn't know. Generally, he always kept things in order, so as to how his place was thrown into such disarray was beyond him. Maybe it was just the world hating him again.

The point was, Sasuke was going to be there in a few minutes, and his room looked like it was unfit for human survival. Well, at least it was nicer kept than Naruto's place. But then, that didn't say much.

Who would have thought?

After a few minutes of carelessly shoving all his possessions into draws and under furniture he simply stood in the middle of the place, inspecting it. If it weren't for the total wreck of things everywhere, it was actually a fairly nice place. One bedroom, kitchenette, living room, and bathroom, with a shotgun style floor plan. As the Uchiha heir, he could have done a lot better, but then he could have also done a lot worse. It was nice enough for him to call his own and for him to actually visit once a week or so.

He sighed, looking at all he had to fix up. He figured that he should at least clean up the bedroom area, as that was the most important for...well, Sasuke's visit. But then, the bathroom looked like it was a nuclear wast plant. Yeah, he should definitely work on that. If he dared.

There stood the Uchiha heir, thoroughly cleaning and unclogging the world's most disgusting toilet. Only for Sasuke. He would clean it until it sparkled, God dammit! There was no way he'd let his little brother think that he was some irresponsible oaf. Even if he kind of was. But anyway, he had to set a good example, right? Cleanliness is next to Godliness, or so they say.

He just kept telling himself that.

Finally, with a squirt of air freshener and a quick wiping of the sink, his job was complete. Or, at least, he did an acceptable amount. There was really no need to stay put on one thing when there were so many other areas to tidy up, right? Right?

Knowing that time was of the essence, he quickly ran to take all unnecessary objects off his bed and to place the blankets in a neat order. There! Right in time, too, as right after that he heard knocking at the door, along with his baby brother's voice calling out to him.

"Er, just a second," he called back in the most moderate tone that he was capable of making at the moment. Sure, life really failed overall, given the set of circumstances and complications, but that didn't stop him from feeling joy like a bride on her wedding day.

The door flew open, followed by Sasuke finding himself being practically tackled to the ground by his brother.

"N-Nii-san?" Sasuke tried to breathe.

"Heh, sorry," Itachi let go of him with a slight smile. He noticed the bag on the floor next to them. Sasuke tried to reach for it, but was stopped. "Here, I'll take it in for you. You are the guest of honor after all!"

"Nii-san, I'm the _only _guest."

"Even if there were a hundred people here, you'd still be the best," the older Uchiha bent over and picked up the bag. Sasuke looked over his brother as he went down, seeing into the apartment.

"Your place is a total mess, you know." Itachi had no comment. He wordlessly grabbed the bag and threw it onto the sofa carelessly. Although he couldn't see his face, Sasuke swore he was sulking.

"Let me guess," Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking up towards his older brother, "You spent all of the hour since you told me to stay cleaning the place?"

"You know me all too well," Itachi turned around with an affectionate smile. He lightly lifted his right hand and gently caressed his the face that was now a foot away from his own.

Half a foot.

Three inches.

Itachi reached up his other hand, cupping both sides of his brother's face in his hands. Sasuke closed his eyes first, followed by his older brother.

Their lips softly met. Sasuke placed his hands gently on top of his brother's shoulders, sliding them closer and closer towards his neck.

The soft meeting of their lips turned more passionate--less brotherly. Itachi pressed his lips to his brother with greater force, then opening them slowly, in turn causing the other pair of lips to open. He slid his tongue in the other mouth, meeting a pair of pearly white teeth clamped shut. On cue, Sasuke soon opened them, letting their tongues to also meet, lightly playing with each other, saliva mixing in together. It felt weird, but neither of the brothers wanted to stop.

They pressed their bodies closer together. Itachi's hands left his brother's face and slid them down his brother's neck to his shoulders, under his arms, across his back, and finally resting them in the back pockets of his pants. Sasuke, as a reaction, subtlety started to tangle his right leg with his brothers.

Finally, Itachi's face pulled away, and both boys started gasping for breath. They didn't let go of each other, however. They locked eyes passionately for a moment as they caught their breaths.

Eventually, Sasuke was able to speak, "So, Nii-san, are we just going to stand here? Shouldn't we move to your bedroom at least?"

As an answer, Itachi lifted his younger brother, (who was getting quite heavy,) and ignoring protests to be put down, carried him to his room and dropped him on the bed, though his legs almost up to his torso were off the side, and he needed to use his feet on the ground for support. But him being like that could make things easier.

Sasuke looked so sexy laying there on his bed, looking so intently at him. His shirt had gone up, revealing up a little past his belly button. His pants were pulled down some, revealing a pair of blue checkered boxers. His face looked so serene, patiently awaiting what was to be done. His bangs had gone up, showing his forehead. Itachi guided him a few inches off the bed so that he was on the bed more completely, though his knees were still bent and hanging off the end. The various pillows were stacked in a way that, even though his head was approximately in the middle of the bed, it was slightly elevated. Itachi sat down on his thighs, legs bent back so that they were alongside his brother's to a point. He kissed his exposed forehead. It was rather sweaty, but he didn't mind.

"So what do you want to do?" Itachi asked mischievously.

"Same as last time--only no interruptions," Sasuke said, trying to sound confident, but ended up blushing, "But, can I move up? This is kind of uncomfortable."

"That works," Itachi hopped off of his brother, letting him move further up so that his head was near the wall. Some of the pillows that were further down were tossed to the side.

"There, I'm good now," Sasuke adjusted himself and the bed, unable to look at his brother.

"Perfect," Itachi laid down on top of him, pinning Sasuke's hands near his ears, then moving them further away. As their hands went outwards, their faces came closer until their noses were touching. They locked eyes for a moment.

Itachi then slid down his brother until his head met the cloth of his pants and boxers. He pushed his shirt up further, revealing his whole stomach. Sasuke, now free-handed, quickly yanked his shirt off and threw it over off the side of the bed.

Itachi was planning on just getting on with completely undressing his younger brother, but he had a better idea. He could tell that neither of them were really all that hard yet, anyway, so it could wait. He sat up for just a moment, taking off his own t-shirt and tossing it near the other, and went back to where he was. He slowly pushed himself up further until he reached his brother's chest.

Unable to resist the urge, he pressed one ear to the middle of his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. Counting the beats as they sung to him like a drum. Sasuke reached his hands down to his brother's head and took out the rubber band, letting his hair down. He ran his fingers playfully through his brother's hair.

They hadn't meant to stop there. But that was just so peaceful, so relaxing, that neither of them felt like moving. They didn't expect to fall asleep like that. But both of the totally exhausted brothers ended up dozing off and getting some much needed sleep, while cuddling together like a child and a favorite stuffed toy.

* * *

Mikoto and Fugaku didn't end up coming home until late that night. They parked their car and their garage and instantly noticed that they were missing Sasuke's.

"He must have been here," Fugaku mused quietly. Mikoto was silent, but fuming.

The couple quickly marched into the house. Everything looked the same.

"Hey, I'll go to his room, you check Itachi's," Mikoto managed to say through clenched teeth.

They both went up the staircase together and parted ways to go down separate ways of the hallway.

Mikoto opened Sasuke's door. She turned on the light. She stood there.

Sure there were still a lot of random things in his room, but everything that made it _Sasuke's _room was gone. This room now seemed more like a guest room.

There was a note on the bed. Mikoto walked up and sat on his bed, reading it slowly and carefully.

_Hey, so yeah. I was here to pick up stuff. I wouldn't even say anything, but I don't want to be on the news as a missing person or something stupid..._

_Well, I'm going to stay with Nii-san for now. At least until graduation. You guys don't have to be there. It'd only be to support me, which you two clearly don't do, so it'd be a moot point for you guys to show up. I'll have Nii-san there, along with a bunch of other people who actually trust me. Oh, maybe you should go. Ino will be there, you know, and you both clearly love her and will believe anything she says._

_If you call, I won't talk to you. You can call once I guess, and Nii-san can confirm that I'm staying there. I'll only be there for a while, because I have my senior trip to Kumo this summer, then I'm going to move into my collage dorm with Suigetsu.  
_

_I'm not coming back. _

_-Sasuke_

Mikoto placed the letter back down neatly on her lap. She took one more look around the lifeless room that had been Sasuke's since he was born before breaking down into tears.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," she told her son's signature.

* * *

_Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be murdered right now for not having the brothers go all the way? I'M SORRY! I'M JUST NOT READY TO WRITE THAT YET, OKAY? I did warn you guys that there wouldn't be this chapter way up there...What's the point with giving you guys all of the best stuff when I'm still in the middle of the story, huh? I was going to have even less Uchihacest in this chapter, but _no-o_ I promised you guys that I'd add some already! So I gave you a very anti-climactic lime! But hey, it ended up kind cute, right? No? Too anti-climactic? Whatever._

_Next chapter will be rather fun. Sasuke goes to school. Bitches, epic friends, and confused people who are just randomly there are all to be expected! Try and guess who will be who...  
_

_And hey, I heard that reviews make brothers love each other a whole lot more! *hint-hint*_


	7. Chapter 7

_I know, I officially fail at life. I have no excuse for not writing another chapter. It's just been a mix of business and lack of interest. But because I feel like a total retard-face for going over a month without posting, I am going to be a kind little girl and write a little bit for you anyway!  
_

_I do not own Naruto. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke simply didn't give a damn anymore. At school he acted normal to anyone who confronted him, and paid no mind to those who decided to act like he wasn't there. He acted as if it was just any other normal day. He parked his car in it's normal spot, walked to his locker to drop his belonging off, went to class, took notes, and waited impatiently for the bell to ring, as if nothing had ever happened. Then, to his second class, he walked through the halls, paying no one in particular any mind. A few people, mostly those who are in close relations to Ino, glared at him, but other than that, it was normal.

Lunch, however, was inevitably _not _normal. Ino and Sasuke had always been in pretty much the same social group most of their lives, so obviously some of the people that he usually sat at the table with would side with her. Possibly, there would be a few people that would end up siding with him, causing a two-sided war, though Sasuke himself would probably have little to do with it. Then there would be those few who were to remain neutral, going back and forth between both sides. It would consist of a lot of drama that he would much rather just ignore. He groaned softly as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey Sasuke!" Karin jump up beside him the second he entered the room, Suigetsu right beside her. She had a smile on her face, and neither of the pair showing no anger or harsh feelings, causing him to instantly relax.

"Ah, so it seems the two of you aren't so sympathetic to Ino, huh?" Sasuke asked with a level tone, "I'm surprised. I thought you were getting to be a good friend of hers, Karin."

"Oh, you mean that bitch?" she asked in a sweet voice, "No, no. I was only nice to her because she was my friend's girlfriend...Not to mention her family was willing to pay half the cost for the limo. But no, that slut always irritated the hell out of me. I honestly don't know if you really cheated on her or not, but then I really don't care."

"Same," Suigetsu offered from behind her, "To you, my friend, is where our loyalty will always remain."

* * *

Back a few years ago, when Sasuke was a sophomore, and Itachi was studying abroad, Sasuke went through a big rebellious state, totally blowing off all of his friends, especially Naruto. He was always distant from everyone else, but this was different. He was always the epitome of perfection in the eyes of everyone else, but during that time he had become a 'bad kid' committing all sorts of delinquent accounts. It was also during that time when he starting hanging out with Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, who were infamous throughout the school as the ones who were always getting into trouble and receiving suspension. They were the type that everyone else ran away from in fear, but Sasuke approached them. They all came to respect him, and at one point Karin developed a very strong, but unrequited, crush on him. Together they formed a strong little group which Sasuke named "Taka".

Then Sasuke grew_ really_ bad. Pretty much all of what they did beforehand were just petty offenses, nothing too major. Yes, they _did _occasionally beat other students up, but never without reason, and never to the point that they'd receive a serious injury, besides maybe a black eye or a couple of bruised arms. Nothing that required any more medical attention, besides being given an icepack. Really, they weren't that _bad_, just a little harsh. But it wasn't enough for Sasuke. One day after school, he gave Taka a list of names of people he didn't like. He intended to have them killed.

"This is a joke, right Sasuke?" Karin asked skeptically. She let out a little nervous laugh. Sasuke, however, had no humor on his face.

"This is _no _joke, Karin. I need you to help me kill these people."

"Uh, Sa-Sasuke, I don't think that this is the right thing to do. We can't just going around _killing _pe-" Juugo started.

"If you aren't with me, you're against me. Those who are against me go on this list," Sasuke cut him off.

Suigetsu coughed, "Er, well, I guess I have say that I'm on your side, then. Hell, it may be kinda fun...in a twisted way."

After that meeting, things went about as if nothing had ever happened. Suigetsu and Juugo continued to socialize with Sasuke as if everything was normal, and as if he was the same person as before. Karin, however, was not able to act that way. Sasuke _was _different. But she was able to wear a fake smile, and continue on.

Then it happened. Karin was sitting in the park one Saturday afternoon, when she heard her cellphone ring. The caller ID told her that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she asked in a dazed voice.

"Karin, you know that one alleyway we met up in about a week ago? I need you to come over here right now. It's an emergency. But say nothing to anyone else, including Suigetsu and Juugo."

"On my way now," replied, instantly standing up and heading eastward. But Sasuke had already hung up on her.

It was only about a five minute run towards where he was. She ran down the alleyway, and quickly spotted and caught up to him. The also noticed a student who was wearing the Konoha High uniform, but she didn't know what his name was or anything else about him. He was beaten up, and slumped against the wall. She gasped, "Sasuke, what is this?"

"I'm going to kill him," he replied in a very cold voice.

Karin instantly stood in between the two of them, looking Sasuke directly in the face. "You most certainly are _not_!"

"Get out of my way, Karin," he ordered.

"Sasuke, you _can't _be serious! This phase you're having _has _to end! This isn't you!"

"This is very much me," Sasuke tried to push her aside.

Karin resisted. "Sasuke, don't do this. Please...I-I-I _love _you, Sasuke. You can't do this to yourself, and I'm _not _going to let you."

"You are going to stop me?" Sasuke asked. His gaze turned even colder as he looked her directly in the face. "I guess that means you _are_ against me."

With that, he stabbed her. Everything went black.

...

Sasuke ended up killing no one that day. Apparently, that was the day that Itachi was returning, a few weeks earlier than expected. He had been looking all over town for his younger brother, when all of a sudden he head a girl's scream. Being the good Samaritan that he was, he quickly ran to the source. He had expected to find a girl being harassed by some guy. He had not expected to find his precious little brother standing over two people, one heavily bruised, and the other heavily bleeding and unconscious.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Itachi walked over to his brother cautiously, "Is that you?"

"N-Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. His face had blood splattered on it, and he looked very cold and twisted, that it gave him shivers. But when he looked into his face, Sasuke grew a big smile and ran up to hug him, as if nothing had ever happened. Itachi simply grabbed his wrist, snatching the blood-soaked knife, then pushing him away. The bruised boy, who apparently still had some energy left, quickly up and went, running as fast as he could away from them.

"What is this Sasuke?" Itachi asked unemotionally.

"These people disrespected the Uchiha name. For that, they must die." Itachi slapped him. He then reached for the phone and called 911 asking for an ambulance for the stabbed girl. Sasuke didn't know how to react, so he simply stood there awkwardly. After he hung up, Itachi bent down to examine the girl and to check her pulse. She was unconscious and in critical condition, but still alive. As he checked her, his younger brother suddenly turned, as if to escape like the other boy did. He got up and grabbed onto him.

"You aren't going anywhere," he whispered into his ear, his fingers digging into his shoulders.

Sasuke tried to jerk away, to no avail. "You don't understand!" he hissed.

"Oh, I understand. You are being a spoiled brat-No, more than that. You have become a hideous person while I was gone, trying to kill some poor girl. If this is what you want to be, than you are no longer my brother. Make your choice."

That hit Sasuke hard. At that point in his life, Itachi was the only person he still cared about. Even Naruto was among those that he hated the most. At that moment, he felt regret for the first time in months. He gave in.

He'd do anything for his brother.

...

The official news report, according to Karin, stated that she had been going through a lot of stress from school and everything, and wanted to die. She wanted to kill herself in that alleyway, and Sasuke tried to stop her, to convince her that life was worth living, but ended up stabbing herself anyway. As luck had it, his older brother happened to come by with his cellphone and call for an ambulance, making her suicide attempt a failure. She had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, and then after that she was required to take therapy to help her so she would never become 'suicidal' again. For her, it was worth it. She couldn't send Sasuke to some prison, when he had clearly changed. Though it took her another year for her to forgive him entirely, and she never felt romantic feelings for him again.

There were some good things that came out of this for her, however. Suigetsu, who she had never liked and always argued with, came to visit her hospital room every single day. Sure, their relationship was a very rocky on-again off-again one, but they truly came to love each other, and she knew that they would end up together in the long run.

At school again, Sasuke was hanging out with all of his old friends. Juugo, who was two years older and had graduated already, was off in some collage in Kumo, so Suigetsu and Karin expected it to be just the two of them again. But that wasn't the case. They were accepted with open arms by all of Sasuke's old friends. For the first time, the two had _normal_ social settings with _normal _friends. Sasuke made it very clear that he'd never abandon anyone ever again.

* * *

"And that is _exactly _why Suigetsu and I have decided to stick to your side!" Karin concluded.

"Yeah, so we pretty much figure that Ino is either a liar or a stuck-up bitch who got what she deserved," Suigetsu stated. "Or, quite possibly...both." The threesome walked with their lunch trays towards the area they usually sat in.

Their group usually took up about two tables. It really didn't matter which one you sat at, they were both essentially the same, and they communicated back and forth. Today, that was obviously not the case.

At one table, there sat Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and several others. The other table was currently unoccupied.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun!" Hinata stood up and greeted them cheerfully, "Karin-san, Suigetsu-san."

Ino pulled her back down by her hair and elbowed her as hard as she could in the ribs. "We don't greet _traitors_."

"I-I just..." she stuttered in shock, eyes getting slight tears forming.

"It's okay," Ino patted her on the shoulder, as if she were a little child who didn't know any better, "Just don't do it again."

Kiba stood up and glared Ino in the face. "NO, it's fucking NOT okay! I don't don't care if you are a girl or a boy, NO ONE gets to do that to her. If you fucking yell at, or even touch Hinata one more time, even though I don't generally like to hit girls, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" he yelled. He nudged Hinata to get up. "Come on, I don't care if Sasuke is a total ass, he's better than _her_."

"K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered, even more in shock.

Sakura stood up quickly in defence, "I don't think that Ino meant-"

"I don't _care. _She has _no right_ tell anyone what to do. For years we've been living with her manipulative shit, and she especially plays it towards Hinata! Hell yeah, we're going to take this chance to get away from it. Now, come on, Hinata," he pulled her along to the other table, sitting down along with the other three 'traitors'. Ino didn't know what to say, and started to grow red. Karin and Suigetsu burst out laughing in unison. Sasuke cupped his face in his hands.

Shikamaru and Chouji walked over. It was a no-brainer to everyone where they sat. "Sup guys?" Suigetsu signaled to them as they took their seats. Ino just let out an irritated huff. Sasuke sat, saying nothing. To him, it almost seemed like this was a game, and each person sitting at each table counted for one point. It was stupid and childish, and he had no time for such games. But something inside him felt a small sense of joy whenever someone picked his table over her's.

Naruto was a more difficult one. He stood nervously with his tray, looking back and fourth at both tables. He stared at Ino's table for a moment.

"Come sit with us, Naruto!" Sakura said with mock friendliness. It was obviously fake as she wore a death glare of doom.

"Yes, Naruto, sit," Ino smiled sweetly, "Come talk to me! You are the only guy I can really trust right now, you know. I need you right now!"

Naruto actually considered sitting over there. Sure, he actually sided with Sasuke...But he _did _value his life. It would just be a matter of getting through all of her obsessions with his sexuality. Yes, that would be a pain. She was the type who refused to believe that one could be a homosexual male and _not _be flamboyant, fusion crazed, effeminate, etc. He asked himself again if he _really _valued his life. He looked at Sasuke's table with longing. They said nothing. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. He looked back at the other. Realizing that Sakura _would _kill him otherwise, and that he _did _want to continue living, he started to walk over to them. Ino's face lit up, and she grew a sickly sweet smile. But then she made the mistake of encouraging him. "Come on! I need your humble opinions on things. Like, you know, fashion and all. Oh, and I need your help, as I want to redecorate my room and all, and I figured you'd be all over it and all. I mean, you _are _a gay guy, after all! Oh, and you can talk about your _hot _boyfriend Gaara! Which reminds me, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time, but are you the woman in the relationship? I mean, he is more masculine and all, so I would assume so, but..."

Naruto froze. He gave Ino a blank stare.

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. She clearly knew absolutely _nothing _about Naruto. Poor fool.

Naruto, without saying anything or showing any emotion, turned around and sat at Sasuke's table. Sakura could use him as her personal punching bag for all he cared at that point. At least _then_ he would die with his sanity in tact. Sasuke laughed dryly.

"Like, OMG, Naruto! You, like, _have _to tell me about your _shmexy, _much-more-masculine-than-you sex-toy!" Suigetsu teased him with his fake Valley Girl voice, "Oh, and then, like, we can _totally _go for pedicures! I know you _have _to be into that, because you're, like, _gay _and all!"

"Shut up," Naruto hissed under his breath. If it weren't for the fact that graduation was only in a couple of days, he would have transferred to Suna in a heartbeat.

Sasuke pondered that for a moment. Joking or not, those _were _the general stereotypes. Although he didn't know if he was _actually _gay, bi, or if it was just a _special exception_ with his brother, he never really thought about it. A lot of people seemed to link those stereotypes with Naruto, and even a few to Gaara, (though generally a lot less so, as Gaara had a tendency to beat up whoever spoke of such,) but they weren't true at all. They _defiantly _weren't true for him.

Would people suddenly get _that _image of him if he was to suddenly announce that he was in love with a guy?

Probably not. People would probably be more fixated with the fact that the _guy _was his _brother._

Was there even an image for that in the first place?

He sighed. All in all, it didn't really matter. All that really did was the fact that Sasuke was in love, and Itachi returned it. They would be happy together, and that was that. It didn't affect anyone else, nor was it any of their business. It was in anyone's right to judge. They weren't hurting anything or anybody, were they? Love is love. You don't chose who you fall for, right?

Did anything else _really _matter?

* * *

_For the record: The boy Sasuke beat up was too scared to report him or press any charges. In fact, he even transferred schools after that. No, he wasn't anyone in particular. _

_So yeah. I have nothing else to say about that._

_Review please? I would be very happy! ^^  
_


End file.
